To Make You Feel My Love Rewrite
by xxTaintedLullabyxx
Summary: This is a rewrite of my original story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so this is a rewrite of my original story because I was reading it and realized just how much it sucks. I also realized this is pretty much the definition of a Mary Sue but to completely fix that I'd have to throw the whole thing out and start over, which I don't want to do. I am going to try and make it a little less Mary Sue and add more depth to it. Anyways, so it's going to start off with Rory and Cory moving to Forks around mid-March, right after the Cullens move back to town. It's going to be in Rory's point of view unless otherwise stated. Enjoy.

Special thanks to YaoiLovingPrincess who tried to tell me how bad it was in a nice way!

"Cory why are we moving? I like it here." I asked my brother as we were packing to move to Forks, Washington.

Forks was probably the most boring town on the west coast. I looked it up when Cory first told me we were moving there. One thousand square miles of woods and small town businesses. A population barely over three thousand. I wasn't exactly happy about the prospect of living there.

"Rory we've been here for too long. Do you want the Colonel finding us?"

"No. But why Forks?"

"You got to pick last time and Edward lives there." he explained.

"Really? I miss Eddie."

"I still can't believe he lets you call him that."

"I think he secretly likes it." I whispered.

We were laughing so hard we actually had to stop packing for a moment to catch our breath. Cory had already made the arrangements for us to rent a house up in Forks and once we finished boxing up all our stuff we hit the road.

A month later we were all settled into our new house. No more boxes of junk everywhere, the place was really starting to feel homey. Since it was already so close to the end of the school year, I decided to wait until next year to enroll. I was already nineteen but because we moved around so much I had to repeat my senior year.

A week after that Cory told me he was being deployed to Iraq. I pleaded with him to stay, but he had to go. Edward stopped by almost every day to see how I was doing and to keep me company. It was now July and I was making breakfast when I heard an abrupt knock on the door, I opened it to see a man in uniform.

"Can I help you sir?" I asked confused.

"Yes ma'am, I'm looking for Aurora Marshall."

"That would be me. May I ask what this is concerning?"

"I am sorry to inform you that Sgt. Corwin Ross passed away. You were listed as his next of kin." he explained.

"How did it happen?" I asked, slightly in shock.

"I'm sorry ma'am but that's classified, all I can say is that he was killed in action. I am sorry for your loss."

And with that he just walked away. How someone could do that after telling me that I had just lost the only person I ever really let in was a mystery to me, but that was his job. I pulled out my phone and dialed Edward's number. I knew he would be with Bella but I didn't care, this was important.

"Rory? What's wrong?" he asked as he heard me crying.

"I know you're with Bella but I need you."

"I'm on my way."

He hung up and I decided to make another call before my emotions really caught up with me. I needed to know what happened to Cory. I knew there was at least one person on the government's payroll who wouldn't water it down, he would tell me the truth whether I liked it or not. I dialed the number I knew all too well.

"Jimmy Hathaway." he answered.

"Jimmy, it's Aurora Marshall, I need a favor."

"Anything."

"My brother was killed in Iraq and they won't tell me how. The man said it was classified but I need to know what happened." I explained.

At that moment Edward ran through the door, he didn't even bother to knock. I held up a finger to tell him to give me a minute.

"Aurora you still there?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah."

"I need his name."

"Sgt. Corwin Ross."

"Alright I got it right here. It seems like he was on an op to rescue prisoners of war in Somalia." he said.

"But he was deployed to Iraq."

"He was, then he was sent to Somalia and was killed by a war lord, personally. It wasn't pretty. He was tortured for days before being dismembered. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks Jimmy."

I hung up the phone and collapsed, luckily Edward was quick to catch me. He picked me up and set me on the couch. I just couldn't believe Cory was gone, he was all I had. He was the only person I ever really trusted.

"What happened?" Edward asked me, kneeling beside the couch.

"Cory." was all I said.

"What about him?" he was really starting to look scared now. At this point I was hugging my knees to my chest, rocking back and forth, tears streaming down my face.

"Tortured. Dismembered. Somalia." I couldn't even form a sentence. I had completely lost control of my emotions.

"I'm so sorry."

Edward stayed with me for the next few days. He held me while I just spent the days in bed crying. I didn't want to move and I was greatful that I wasn't alone. It was four days before he finally interrupted my depression.

"Rory we need to talk." he spoke up.

"Okay." I said as I sniffled, I had long since stopped crying.

"Cory and I had an agreement that if anything was to happen to him you would come and stay with my family. And that you would marry one of us. It's just to make sure that you're safe."

"I know. Cory told me a long time ago but I figured that it wouldn't be necessary. I guess I was wrong. When are we leaving?"

"In a couple of hours. Why don't you take a shower and pack some things while I make all the arrangements?"

"Okay. Edward."

"Yeah."

"Thanks." I said. "For everything."

(Edward's P.O.V.)

I smiled at Rory as she thanked me before disappearing into the bathroom and I started making phone calls. The realator, gas company, electric company, water company, etc. My last call was to Carlisle to check in.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, I'm bringing Rory today."

"That's great news. How is she doing?"

"She actually talked today. She's still depressed but at least she's not catatonic anymore and I think she's starting to accept it." I explained.

"That's good to hear. Do you think she'll be alright?"

"It's too soon to tell, he was all she had. Until this morning she had only spoken a few words since she found out what really happened. Who knows how long it will be before she's really okay again."

"Be sure she knows that she has us."

"I will. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

"Um, Edward." I heard Rory say from behind me and turned to see her standing there in a towel.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I love you and all, but I kinda need to put some clothes on. I would prefer to do so in private."

"Right. Sorry." I said as I left the room feeling like an idiot.

(Rory's P.O.V.)

I got dressed quickly and threw some of my stuff into a duffle bag. Edward and one of his brothers would be coming back tomorrow for the rest of my things. I followed him outside and tossed him the keys to my truck. I figured it would be easier for him to drive since he knew the way there. We took off in the direction of my new home and I found myself hoping that this one might just be permanent.


	2. Chapter 2

After only a few minutes we pulled into a long driveway leading to a huge white house. I tried to grab my duffle bag from the back seat but Edward beat me to it. I got out of the truck when he opened my door for me and climbed the steps to the porch, stopping at the door.

"Man Edward, you drive like a maniac. Where did you get your license, a cereal box?" I asked.

"Hey that cereal box was DMV certified." he replied making us both laugh for a minute before he spoke again. "No one's home right now, they're all out playing baseball."

I followed him upstairs and to the room I'd be staying in. When I opened the door I was surprised to see just how big it looked. The walls were painted a pastel lavendar that contrasted well with the black carpet. There was a queen sized four poster bed in the corner draped in a dark royal purple comforter. The desk and dresser both matched the deep cherry wood of the bed.

"You can redecorate it if you want." Edward said from behind me.

"It's perfect."

I followed him back downstairs, not really wanting to be alone and saw his piano. I had always loved playing, it was my escape from the world and having his here made me feel a little bit better about having to sell mine.

"Your piano is beautiful, do you mind?" I asked.

"Of course not. You're always welcome to play, especially since we don't really have room for yours too. Would you mind if I listened?"

"I think I can manage." I said with a smile.

I was an extremely shy person and usually didn't like people to hear me play but with Edward it was different. I sat down on the bench and softly ran my fingers across the keys before I began to play "The Storm" by Garth Brooks.

I finished as a single tear rolled down my face. Edward was speechless, but I wasn't as lucky as I had thought. A man approached us from the open back door and I just knew this wasn't going to go well.

"You were wonderful." he said simply.

I didn't know what to do. I panicked and bolted up the stairs to my room and hid in the corner hoping to disappear. The house was so spacious and empty that I could still hear Edward scolding the man downstairs.

"What did I do?" the man asked.

"You idiot, she has issues with people. Cory said she had a rough childhood. Hell I knew her for three months before she would even say hello to me." Edward yelled.

I heard them both running up the stairs and knew they were coming to talk to me. Edward slowly came over and knelt by me while the other man just stood in the doorway.

"Rory, are you alright? Jasper didn't mean to scare you and he want to apologize." he said.

I nodded, understanding how he couldn't know how messed up I was. He walked in the room and sat down infront of me. He truely looked sorry.

"I am so sorry, no one told me you didn't like to be listened to. Can you ever forgive me?" he asked.

I nodded once more and leaned forward to hug him, something which shocked them just about as much as it did myself. I don't even know why I did it, it just felt like the right thing to do at the time. After a rather long awkward silence Edward spoke up.

"Jasper this is Aurora Marshall. Rory, Jasper is the one you're going to marry."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes but not until you're ready." Jasper answered for him.

I gave him a thankful smile and they left me alone to think. I had a lot going through my mind what with just meeting my fiance and all. Most people would be angry if they were forced into an arranged marraige to someone they never met and at first I was, but now I was thinking I may not mind. I still remembered when Cory first told me about the arrangement.

(Flashback to two months ago)

It was the night before Cory was supposed to leave. We had already fought about why he hadn't told me he was going. I had just wanted him to stay. It was late and I was finally calmed down when we were sitting on the couch and he looked over at me.

"Rory there's something else I need to tell you." he said.

"Oh what now?" I asked frustrated.

"I talked to Edward the other day about how I was worried about you."

"Cory I can take care of myself."

"I know that but just listen. If I don't make it back I don't want you to be on your own."

"Are you telling me you don't plan on coming home?" By this time I was pissed.

"Of course I plan on coming home but just in case something happens his family has agreed to take you in. You'll go live with them and, uh, marry one of Edward's brothers." he mumbled the last part but I still understood him.

"What?" I screamed. "You're just going to marry me off to someone I don't even know?"

"It's for your own good. If the Colonel finds you they can protect you." he explained.

"I can protect myself. I can fight better than you can." I argued.

"Rory I know that and it's probably not even necessary. I just want to make sure you'll be okay without me."

"Whatever."

(End flashback)

That was the last memory I had of him. After our fight I went up to bed and he was gone before I woke up the next morning. I had sent him letters apologizing but it wasn't the same as in person. I just wished I could have seen him again. I changed into my pajamas and got into bed, falling into an uneasy sleep.

A/N: according to the guidelines you're not allowed to add in lyrics (which I did when I was writing this) so sorry it seems kinda short and if you would like the lyrics send me a PM and I'll gladly send them to you


	3. Chapter 3

With the memory of the awkward incident of meeting my fiance and my fight with Cory fresh in my mind the next morning, I decided I needed to clear my head. I had thought that sleep might help me but I was wrong. I awoke just as conflicted as I had been the night before. Edward and Jasper had left a few hours ago to get the rest of my things, insisting that they didn't need my help. I got dressed in my favorite blue jeans and a plain, tight fitting, black t-shirt. I pulled my hair up as I made my way to the garage and into the bed of my Dodge pick up truck. I unlocked my tool box with my key and retrieved two samuarai swords before I made my way into the back yard and began practicing. After a few minutes a very buff man approached me, another of Edward's brothers I assumed, and I just stared at him.

"Hi. I'm Emmett, I was wondering if you could use a partner?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment and decided it would be more beneficial if I actually had an opponent. I threw him one of the swords which he caught easily. Emmett was a rather good swordsman, as advanced as I was I didn't have to go easy on him. He certainly didn't give me a break. We had been going at it for about an hour when a woman yelled "Time Out!" Emmett and I both stopped and turned towards her.

"Yes Esme?" he asked the woman.

"Aurora has a visitor. It's your father dear.

I immediately started panicking as Cory's father and rest of the Cullen family walked out the back door. It was then that I realized that I hadn't been covering my tracks well enough and I mentally scolded myself. He had found me and there was no way this could end well.

"I've come to take you home." The Colonel said sternly.

I crossed the yard to him and pinned him to a tree, the tip of my blade at his throat as everyone stared frozen in horror. I would die before I'd go back with him. He never cared about me he just wanted his little 'project' back.

"Leave!" I ordered.

"So this is how you treat your father after two years?"

"You're not my father!"

"Aurora calm down." Jasper had his hand on my shoulder and instantly I felt a surge of calm wash over me. I fought it and turned back to the Colonel.

"You run away with that good for nothing son of mine for two years and now I find you here, the little whore that you are."

"Colonel, sir, leave. Now. I swear if I ever see you again you will get your wish. I will kill you without a second thought!"

"This isn't over." he said as he left.

Everyone's eyes were still on me as Jasper once again walked towards me. A telekenetic field erupted from within me, sending him flying backwards and into a tree. He got up and tried to reach me again, resulting in deep lacerations anywhere the field touched him. He backed away slowly and charged at me full force finally making it past my defenses. He hugged me tightly and kissed me so passionately that my field dissapated and I snapped out of my rage.

I gasped at the sight of Jasper, who had released me, standing before me covered in his own blood. I placed a hand on his cheek and all of his wounds began healing, leaving behind thin pink scars.

"I guess I have some explaining to do." I muttered walking inside the house and standing in the middle of the living room.

"Rory -" Edward started but I cut him off.

"Edward I'm fine. I need to do this." I said as everyone took seats around me and I started my story before I lost my nerve.

"Okay, this will be whole lot easier if no one interrupts, especially in my thoughts or emotions. Yes, I know your secret, I have for a while now. I guess I should start at the beginning. My mother died shortly after giving birth to me and on my seventh birthday my father was murdered. I had no remaining family so I went to live with my father's best friend Colonel Duke Ross. I didn't think it would be so bad because I would have Cory.

"The very night of my father's murder the Colonel took me in. When we got to his home he took me to the basement, he said that every little girl needed to know how to defend herself. Because of what had just happened to my father I agreed at first, but he didn't stop at self defense, he kept training me. I tried to refuse every time but he threatened to kill Cory. When I was seventeen Cory came home early from work one night, he heard us in the basement. He stood up to his father and defended me. The Colonel beat him half to death and went up to bed like nothing had happened. I packed all of our things as quietly as I could and carried Cory to his car, as he was still unconcious. We've been running ever since.

"I have ten years Marine combat and weapons training. The Colonel taught me to use one hundred percent of my brain which is how we were able to hide for so long. In that other ninety percent that normal people never use lie the powers of telepathy and telekenesis. I guess when Cory died I was so depressed that I let down my gaurd, enabling him to find me.

"On my eighteenth birthday I found out that I am a protectress, which is how I got my gift of healing. It's also how I know that you are all vampires and your specific abilities. I'm surprised I was able to hide it from Edward for so long." I finished.

"That explains how in your catatonic state I was able to hear your thoughts." Edward said.

"So that's why I never talk to people and pretend to be freaked out around people, I'm afraid that if I get close to someone the Colonel will go after them. But you should know that he'll probably be back."

"You poor dear." Esme said hugging me.

Edward introduced me to everyone and they all seemed to really accept me. They weren't worried about the Colonel coming back and for once neither was I. I was surrounded by a family of vampires, my new family and somehow I knew they would protect me, even if I didn't need it. After the introductions and reassurances I headed upstairs to my room, Jasper following behind me.

"Aurora do you mind if I come in?" he asked.

"No, and you can call me Rory. I just have to do something right quick and then we can talk."

"Okay Rory."

I sat down at my desk and booted up my computer while Jasper took a seat on me bed. I was nervous about talking with him, I could tell he was sympathetic but I didn't need that. I opened my cell phone and dialed the familiar number of Jimmy's desk phone.

"Jimmy Hathaway." he answered.

"Hey Jimmy it's Rory, put the Chief on."

"Miss Marshall right on time." the Chief said.

"I'm ready when you are."

"Begin."

It took me nearly an hour before I was able to gain entry to the Pentagon's mainframe. Their security was getting better but they had a long way to go before they could keep me out.

"I'm in. Great progress, I'll send Jimmy my report." I stated.

"Same time next week?"

"Sound good to me Chief."

We hung up and I took a seat on the bed next to my future husband. He looked confused and I'd be glad to use this diversion to avoid talking about the more sensitive subject of my past. That was a wound that ran deep and I wasn't ready to do any more digging at it today. I knew I would have to talk with him about it soon but I would push it off as long as I could.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll bet you're confused." I said to Jasper.

"Very. What was that?" he asked.

"I just hacked the Pentagon mainframe in under an hour."

"Okay?"

"I have a contract with them, I'm their network security consultant. So basically I hack their system and tell them what they're doing wrong."

"But you're only nineteen."

"And the best damn computer forensics expert in the continental U.S."

"You are so full of surprises. I there anything else I don't know?"

"Tons." I answered with a smile.

Jasper proceeded to ask me an endless string of questions and I asked my fair share as well. I was surprised to find that he fought in the Civil War and saddened when he told me about his time with Maria. At nearly eleven o'clock my phone started ringing.

"Who could be calling you this late?" he asked me.

"I have no idea." I said grabbing the phone and recognizing Luke's number on the caller I.D. "Sorry Jasper, I gotta take this."

"No problem."

"Yeah Luke?" I answered.

"Rory have you heard from Shane?"

"No I haven't. What happened?"

"I don't know he's just gone. Can you activate the g.p.s.?" he asked.

"No, he has to do that. Hold on a second my computer's flashing."

I walked over to my computer which was flashing a bright red message in time with a low beeping sound. I hit a few buttons and a map appeared with a pulsating dot. It was the g.p.s. tracker hidden in the watch I gave Shane for his birthday.

"Luke, he just activated it. It says he's outside of Port Angeles. That's not far from here. I'll pick him up and you make the arrangements to get here."

"Alright, just find him Rory."

"I will, I have to go."

I hung up and threw a hoodie on, completely forgetting that Jasper was still there. I was so distracted I walked right into him on my way out of the room. I must have resembled a gaping fish as I looked up at him because I swear he would've laughed if he didn't know something serious was going on.

"What's going on?" he asked me.

"No time to explain, here, you can drive. I'll navigated." I said throwing him my truck keys.

We hurried downstairs and everyone's attention turned to us as we ran towards the door. They were all curious and probably a bit alarmed. I was keeping an eye on the tracking program which I had transferred to my phone and stopped dead in my tracks cursing when the glowing dot began to dim.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"The signal's getting weaker, we need to hurry."

"Where are you two going so late at night?" Emmett asked blocking the door to the garage.

"No time." was all I said before going around him and getting in the passenger seat of my truck.

Jasper pulled the truck onto the highway at an alarming pace that left skid marks behind us. If I hadn't been so worried about Shane I would have told him to slow down. I had no idea what happened to Shane, I just hoped that he would be okay. I was also praying we would find him before we lost the signal completely.

"Rory." Jasper said getting my attention.

"Yeah?"

"What's goin on?"

"My friend's kid is missing, well we really don't know what happened. There's a g.p.s. tracker in the watch I gave him and he activated it. We just need to find him before anything happens and I have a bad feeling." I explained.

"He must be a good friend."

"Are you jealous?" I asked noting his tone of voice.

"A little." he admitted.

"Well you shouldn't be, he's like a brother to me."

It was quiet after that. I was surprised that Jasper admitted to being jealous of Luke, which meant that he cared about me. I was really beginning to like him and realized that this arranged marraige might just turn out to be a good thing. It hadn't been anything like I thought it would be. After today I knew that with the Cullens, with him, is where I belonged.

"Stop the truck." I said urgently as we were still on the highway on the outskirts of Port Angeles flanked by forest on both sides. "We're close. This way, a hundred yards max."

Just then the signal died. We were so close but I had no idea where Shane was. I don't know what we would do if we failed. Jasper must have felt my inner turmoil because once again he asked me what happened.

"The signal died. Can you feel anything?" I asked in a last ditch effort.

"Fear. It's faint, this way."

I followed him deeper into the forest for what seemed like forever. I had never felt this dependant of anyone in my life. If he couldn't find Shane we were doomed. Every second that ticked by brought me closer to the edge of insanity. He stopped and I looked around noticing a patch of loose dirt surrounded by grass. I ran over and dropped to my knees and we both started digging. Under two feet of dirt we found an unconcious Shane and Jasper drug him out as I placed my hands over his chest.

"Come on Shane, wake up baby." I repeated over and over again for about five minutes before he started coughing. "Thank God!" I said hugging him tightly.

"Aunty Rory, you saved me. I knew you would."

"Shane, this is my good friend Jasper. Stay with him while I go call your dad."

"Okay."

(Jasper's P.O.V.)

Rory left me with Shane while she made a phone call and I was more than a little nervous. I wasn't good with kids and I knew that I needed this one to like me for some reason. He just stared at me for a while before he smiled.

"You like her don't you?" he asked causing me to laugh.

"Yes Shane, more than you'll ever know."

(Rory's P.O.V.)

I walked away to call Luke, surprised and very curious when I heard Jasper laugh behind me. I didn't know what was going on but I certainly wanted to. Luke picked up before the second ring.

"Yeah?" he asked impatiently.

"I've got him." I said.

"Is he alright?"

"He was buried alive but we got to him in time. I'm pretty sure he's okay but I'll have Carlisle check him out just in case."

"Thanks Rory. I'm boarding a plane right now, I should be there sometime tomorrow."

"Take your time, I'll text you the address."

I hung up and sent him the Cullens' address while I walked back over to the guys and took Shane's hand. We headed back to the truck and I helped him in as Jasper started it up and made a u-turn taking us in the direction of Forks.

"Shane your dad's on his way. You get to stay with us until he gets here." I said.

"Okie Dokie."

"We should have Carlisle look at him just to be safe." Jasper suggested.

"Wait, are you sure you're not Edward?"

We both started laughing as Shane just sat there looking confused, not getting my joke.


	5. Chapter 5

When we pulled up in the driveway Carlisle was already on the porch waiting for us. He seemed calm and I was glad that he was there.

"Alice said you would need me." he said as we approached him.

"Yes Carlisle, this is Shane. He seems okay but I want to make sure."

Shane and I followed Carlisle to his office where he had Shane hop up on his desk. He checked him over and declared him fine, he just needed to get some rest. I was relieved to be assured that he would be okay and greatful for Carlisle. We headed back out to the living room to join the others and make introductions.

"Hey Shane I'll bet your hungry." I said to him.

"How did you know?"

"Because you're always hungry. How about some of my world famous pancakes?"

"With blueberries?" he asked excitedly.

"Don't you be goiving away my secret to everyone."

Everyone laughed and I made Shane some of my 'secret' blueberry pancakes and made him take a bath. We had just gotten into bed when I noticed Jasper in the doorway. He must have been checking on us. Shane didn't see him and asked a question that showed just how observant this eight year old was.

"So aunty Rory, what's going on with you and Jasper?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well the way he looks at you, I think he's in love."

I looked up at Jasper who resembled a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car. He relaxed after a spilt second and smiled at me, nodding. I wasn't sure if he was trying to tell me that he did love me, but one can only hope.

"Maybe." I said.

"Do you love him back?"

I saw this coming but it didn't deter the instant moment of panic as I tried to decide if I did love him. He was the perfect gentleman and we did have a connection that I couldn't explain.

"You know what Shane, I think I do." I admitted. "Now let's get some sleep."

"Okay. I love you aunty Rory."

"I love you too Shane."

He laid down and turned over as I watched Jasper walk away with a goofy grin on his face and I couldn't help smiling myself. I really felt like things were going to work out. With an arm around Shane I fell into an easy and peaceful sleep.

The next morning when I woke up I panicked as I realized Shane was gone. I ran downstairs to find him playing video games with a very frustrated Emmett.

"Aunty Rory you're awake!" he yelled excitedly when he saw me.

"Sure am. Are you hungry?"

"Nope. Rosalie made me some waffles. They were awesome!"

"She is a pretty good cook." I said mouthing a 'thank you' to her. She just smiled back at me, I had a feeling she was enjoying having Shane around just as much as I was.

We all hung out around the house all day playing video games, mainly one on one fighting games. I was sitting next to Jasper on the couch, his arm around me, battling Emmett with my virtual character. When he finally beat me I felt Jasper rest his chin on my shoulder as I passed the controller to Edward who, given his powers, shouldn't even be allowed to play.

"Can we talk upstairs?" Jasper whispered into my ear.

"Sure." He took my hand and led me upstairs to his room, closing the door behind us. "What's going on?" I asked confused.

"I figured that since we are to be married that you should have this." He pulled a small ring out of his pocket and handed it to me. It was beautiful and simple with a white gold band and a large circular diamond in the center, with three smaller ones on either side. "It's nothing fancy. It was my grandmother's and I wanted you to have it so that maybe you wouldn't feel that you were being forced into this."

"Jasper it's beautiful, and perfect. I already know that no one is forcing me to marry you." I replied.

"Aurora Marshall, I know we've only known each other for a short while, but I feel like I've known you for a lifetime. I've been waiting for you for much too long, you complete me and I love you. Will you be mine for eternity, officially?" he asked on one knee.

"I love you too Jasper. I can't think of a better way to spend eternity. Of course I'll marry you."

He took the ring from me and slipped it onto my finger as he stood, his arm wrapping around my waist as he spun me in a circle giving me the most passionate kiss. This moment was perfect, it was everything I had dreamed it would be, but it was more than that. I felt like this was what I was waiting for, he was what I was waiting for.

"We should get back downstairs before they begin to worry." he suggested.

"Yeah probably."

He gave me one last sweet kiss and we descended the stairs hand in hand as everyone applauded us. I blushed deeply as I saw the smiling faces of the entire Cullen family and I knew that they accepted me, they really were my family now.

"Why is everybody clapping?" Shane asked.

"Because Jasper and I are getting married." I explained and his face lit up.

"I knew it!"

We all laughed at his excitement as he flung himself into my arms. Then he hugged Jasper just as enthusiastically which isn't normal for Shane, he was as skeptical of people as I was. Knowing that he accepted Jasper and even liked him made me happy. Then Emmett had to go and break up the moment.

"Hey kid I want a rematch!" he demanded.

We all resumed our laughter, louder than ever and Shane sat down on the floor infront of the T.V. and began playing again. I hugged each of the Cullens in turn, each of them congraduating us, until the door bell rang.

"I got it. I announced running to the door.

I opened it to see Luke and his brother Matt, more commonly known as my ex-fiance. The smile fell from my face immediately and was replaced by a grimace. He was the last person I expected to see here, and the last person I'd ever want to see again.

"Luke, Shane's in the living room kicking Emmett's ass at Super Smash Brothers." I said.

"Thanks. Sorry Matt you're on your own."

He went inside and I walked out onto the porch, closing the door behind me. I knew that the Cullens could still hear me, what with their vampire hearing and all, but Shane didn't need to hear what I had to say.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly.

"I wanted to see you." Matt replied with his signature smirk.

"Bullshit!"

At this point everyone walked outside to figure out what was going on. They crowded behind me, all except for Jasper who stood protectively at my side.

"What do you want Matt?"

"Rory I'm sorry. I want you back." he admitted, sounding sincere. I just started laughing.

"You're sorry? You're sorry! Is that all you have to say for yourself? And if you haven't noticed, I'm engaged." I said holding up my left hand.

"Engaged! To who?"

"Me." Jasper spoke up, putting a protective arm around my waist.

"You've got to be kidding me. You and this loser?" Matt said laughing.

"Jasper is not a loser!" Shane screamed, making his way to the front of the crowd. "He's been a better uncle to me in the last day than you've ever been and he loves her."

"Stay out of this!" Matt yelled before turning back to me. "I always thought it would be me by your side, not this guy."

"You had your chance. You left me standing at the altar alone to tell all our friends and family that you didn't even love me enough to show up to your own wedding, and your grandfather had a heart attack. Or do you not remember that?" I asked angrily.

"I wasn't ready."

"Yeah well you picked a pretty conveinient time to realize that you weren't ready. Like it or not, I'm marrying Jasper and there's nothing you can do about it."

"You'll regret this." he said storming off as the rest of us went back inside and Jasper took me upstairs to try and calm me down.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two weeks since Matt's threat, if you could call it that and we had all pretty much forgotten about it entirely. Currently I was watching a football game while waiting for everyone to return from hunting. Renesme was with me but she's not exactly the brightest crayola in the box. Something hit her in the back of the head, but before I could figure out what it was I was gagged with a rag that smelled sweet.

I awoke chained to a wall in some basement and I feared that the Colonel had made good on his threat. I tried to move but realized that I couldn't and I knew this couldn't end well. I began crying softly even though I knew it wouldn't help me as I saw a dark figure step slowly towards me with a knife.

"Well look who's finally awake. Hello Rory, yeah I know, a bit extreme, but I couldn't take any chances." the figure said and I instantly recognized his voice.

"Matt!" I was relieved that it wasn't the Colonel but that didn't make the situation much easier. "Why?" I asked him.

"Simple. I can't let you marry that arrogant jerk, so I'll just keep you here until you agree to leave him and be mine."

"NEVER!" I shouted.

"Suit yourself. Goodnight love."

He turned off the light and walked up the stairs, bolting the door behind him. What was I going to do? No one knew where I was and Matt had given me some sort of paralytic drug. I just prayed the Cullens would find me and started thinking real loudly, hoping that maybe Edward would hear me as I had never tried to use telepathy over long distances.

(Jasper's P.O.V.)

"Jasper calm down you moods are affecting us!" Alice yelled at me.

"I'm sorry I'm just really worried." I tried to explain.

"We all are."

We had come back from hunting and no one was here, or so we had thought. We found Renesme unconcious on the floor, but not Rory. We were currently brainstorming on where she could be, or who might have taken her. I was really hoping it wasn't the Colonel, he seemed like the biggest threat to her.

(Edward's P.O.V.)

[Edward!]

"Rory?" I questioned alound as I thought I heard her scream my name.

"Where?" Jasper asked me frantically.

"You didn't hear her?"

"No."

[Edward!]

[Rory?]

[Yes thank God! Why didn't you answer the first time?]

[I thought I heard it out loud.]

(Rory's P.O.V.)

[I thought I heard it out loud.]

[Well see what you get for thinking?]

[You disappear and you're still insulting me? You are insufferable.]

[I didn't disappear. Matt kidnapped me so I couldn't marry Jasper.] I explained.

[Where are you?] he asked impatiently.

[I don't know. I'm chained to the wall of some basement. He gave me some kind of drug, I can't move. You should probably bring me something to fix that.]

[How are we supposed to find you?]

[Go up to my room, my computer should be flashing. I managed to activate the g.p.s. tracker in my watch.]

[Okay hang on.]

[You better hurry, I'm not sure what he's planning.]

[I got it, you're not too far from here. Just hang tight we're coming to get you.]

I was beyond relieved to know that they were coming for me, and that I was able to contact Edward. Right after I finished my conversation with him I heard the door open at the top of the stairs. Matt was walking towards me with an evil grin on his face.

"Hello again my love, comfortable?" he asked.

"No."

"I think I can help you with that. It's time to have some fun."

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Oh you'll see."

He walked over to me and placed a hand on my cheeck, then he kissed me roughly. I tried to fight it but I still couldn't move much. By now he had my shirt ripped open and my pants unbuttoned. I was beginning to feel like I had imagined the conversation with Edward and that they weren't coming for me.

I found myself thinking of Jasper and how I probably wouldn't see him again. I knew that once Matt finished he would kill me. I began fighting against the drug with new determination and was starting to get feeling back in my arms. Once I got some of that feeling back I realized that the idiot hadn't even chained me tightly at all.

Right as he was about to slide my pant down I struck, elbowing him in the chest, but I was still too weak to cause anything but surprise. He backhanded me hard across the face and tightented my chains. He was about to try and take my pants off again when he was pulled off of me. I had began crying and didn't even see who had done it.

"Rory are you okay?" I heard someone ask.

"Jasper." I said relief heavy in my voice.

"It's me, let's get you out of here."

He broke the chains that held me and fixed my pants. He then took off his shirt and slipped it over my head and I couldn't help but notice his toned muscular chest. He was hot! I was faintly aware of Edward's presence as he stuck the crook of my elbow with a needle, no doubt the antidote to the drug Matt had given me, as Jasper supported my weight. He had his arm around my waist as he walked me out of the basement and into the daylight.

It was finally over. I had always been a strong person but not having that strength, even for a short amount of time, scared me more that anything. If it hadn't been for the Cullens who knew what would have happened.

"You okay?" Jasper asked me concerned.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys."

"We're your family now Rory and we'll always come for you."

"I love you."

"And I love you." he replied kissing my forehead.

"I'm a little tired." I admitted.

He picked me up in his strong arms and I laid my head on his shoulder. I was perfectly content in this moment. I felt completely safe for the first time in my life. I knew that with Jasper around everything would be all right.


	7. Chapter 7

I fell asleep in Jasper's arms in the back seat of Emmett's jeep on the way back to the house. It was a pretty long trip since he was actually doing the speed limit for once. I woke up as Jasper placed me in my bed gently and turned to leave.

"Don't leave." I pleaded.

"I'll be right back, I promise. I'm just getting another shirt, an a hoodie for you, you're freezing." he explained.

"Okay."

He was only gone for a few seconds before he was back sporting a new shirt. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pushed a Michigan hoodie over my head. I had this weird somewhat disgusted look on my face before I decided that I wasn't in the mood to complain and laid back down.

"You are so lucky I don't care right now." I said as he laid down next to me draping an arm over my waist.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I'm an Ohio State fan."

"I guess that means I have to hate you now."

"Only when our teams play against each other, and we win of course." I said with a smile.

"Okay, let's not have this arguement now. The game's next week and it should be pretty interesting. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Carlisle will be on your side while everyone else is on mine. Now how about you try and get some rest.

"Okay." I said yawning. "Jasper?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for saving me."

"Any day. You really had me scared. I thought it might have been the Colonel."

"Me too at first but I don't think he's coming back."

"Why not?" he asked.

"If he was going to come after me again he would have already done it. Besides he's probably too afraid he'll actually get what he wants."

"And what's that?"

"For me to fight without holding back. I'm too strong for him to take on if I don't hold back. I'll kill him, just like I said I would and he knows it." I admitted.

"I guess there's nothing to worry about then."

"Nope, not with you around to protect me."

"I love you Rory."

"I love you too."

He placed a soft, lingering kiss on the nape of my neck and once again I fell asleep wrapped in his arms. I was definately looking forward to spending the rest of my life like this. I felt like I already knew Jasper, knew everything there was to know about him and he felt the same way about me. We had an unexplainable bond, we were always destined to be together.

The next week went by without anything eventful happening, soon it was the day of the big game and Alice had decked the whole house out. Carlisle took the day off and everyone was already downstairs when I woke up. I took a quick shower and stepped into a pair of blue jeans and my Ohio State shirt. My shirt said this: on the front was 'Beating Michigan' in big letters and on the back was 'So Easy This Guy Could Do It' with a picture of a caveman. I walked down the stairs to a booming Emmett.

"Yes, she's on our side!" he yelled.

"We're gonna crush you guys." I said to those wearing blue and yellow, Jasper then tried to kiss me.

"Babe did you forget we're fighting today?" I asked. "Unless you decided you want to switch sides." I added seductively.

"Not a chance."

"Then stay on your side."

Alice had the living room divided into two sides and we each sat on our own, though I felt strange and a bit lonely not being able to sit next to Jasper. The game started and Michigan scored the first touchdown, to which we were pretty mad about. However, it was their only score. In the end it was fifty three to seven and let's just say that not everyone was happy.

"Are you sure you don't want to switch sides?" I asked Jasper as a joke after it was over. He just stalked up the stairs to his room. "I was just joking!"

His only response was to slam his door which pissed me off. I got up from the couch and decided I needed to take a run and calm myself down so I headed out the back door and into the forest. Edward tried to come with me but I told him I needed to be alone.

I had been runing aimlessly for a couple hours before I realized that I was lost. Then I was attacked out of nowhere. I was slammed into a tree and felt a sharp pain in my neck. All I saw was a pair of bright red eyes before I passed out. I didn't even get a chance to scream.

I awoke to Jasper's voice calling my name. I wasn't sure how long I had been lying on the ground and I figured he must be looking for me. I sat up slowly, noticing the dull ache spreading over my entire body.

"Jasper? Where are you?" I asked without opening my eyes for the fear that I might be dreaming.

"Rory thank heavens you're okay!" he said rushing over to me. "Why are you covered in blood?" he added concerned.

"Huh?" I replied finally opening my eyes.

Jasper saw my eyes and stumbled back a few feet. "No!"

"What?"

"Your eyes, they're blood red." he explained.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you're one of us."

"Okay, I definately didn't picture it like this." I said.

"What?"

"Well I assumed that after we got married that you would change me." I explained.

"Oh, right. I have to get you to Carlisle." he said reminding me of the severity of my situation.

"What's wrong now?"

"Your eyes, they're purple."

"Purple?" I asked disbelieving.

"Yeah. Come on."

Jasper took my hand and together we ran back to the house at an inhuman speed. It amazed me just how fast we were moving, how fast I was moving. It only took us a couple minutes to get back to the house but we must've passed miles of forest scenery. I wasn't even sure how I had wandered that far. When we entered through the back door Jasper was immediately yelling for Carlisle.

"Carlisle!"

"Jasper, what's wrong?" he asked rushing into the living room.

"It's Rory. I found her unconcious and when she opened her eyes they were red, but look at them now." he explained.

"Purple?"

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"I have no idea. I've never seen that before." he admitted while trying to think of an explaination. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No, not really. Is that a bad thing?"

"I'm not sure but it is certainly unusual."

"How long have I been gone?" I asked, remembering what little Jasper had said about the transformation.

"Only a few hours."

"But I thought the change was supposed to take days."

"It is."


	8. Chapter 8

It had been three weeks since I had been changed. My eyes were still purple and still none of us had the slightest idea why. I was definately a different breed of vampire. The purple eyes, my multiple gifts, and the fact that I could actually sleep. Aside from my powers before the change I hadn't been given any new gifts.

What was even more weird was that I never once craved human blood. The only reason we could come up with for my abnormalities (other than that I am now a vampire) is my being a protectress, but that was our only working theory.

It was now early January. Jasper and I had finally settled on a date for our wedding. It was to be held at the house on March seventeenth. All of us girls were going out now to hunt down the perfect dresses. I had decided on Alice as my maid of honor and Rosalie and Renesme as the other bridesmaids, seeing as Bella refused, probably because she loathed dresses.

After hours of searching we finally found them. My gown was the traditional white with a twist. It was strapless and flowed to the ground with pink floral lace. The bridesmaids dresses were the same pink with a black trim around the top. They were also strapless and fell just below the knees. Alice insisted on paying for everything though I protested and we headed back to the house where, unfortunately, the guys were waiting for us.

"Can I see it?" Jasper asked as soon as he saw me.

"No, you know the rules."

"But Rory." he whined while kissing me. I broke off from his lips and ran upstairs to put away the dress before he could see it. Soon he was knocking on my door.

"Come in." I said.

"Hello future Mrs. Hale."

"And hello to you Mr. Hale."

He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder while I was messing with my computer. I had an idea, and an important question that needed to be answered and this was going to be good.

"What are you doing darlin'?" he asked in his irresistable southern drawl.

"Hacking the FBI network to set up a surprise video chat with Luke." I said it like it was the most natural thing ever.

"Okay?"

"Just watch, it'll be funny. Be quiet though."

I finally got it set up and a window opened showing Luke in his office without a shirt on. I was a little shocked at first to see him like that and even though he was incredibly handsome I had never been attracted to him. He was always like an older brother to me.

"Since when is the FBI pimping out their agents?" I yelled, making him jump and curse angrily.

"Rory." he said. "I should have known it was you."

"Good to see you too Luke, now put a shirt on." I told him and he did so hastily.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Be that way. I'll find someone else to walk me down the aisle."

"What?"

"You heard me." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"You really want me to?"

"Yes I do."

"Well I don't know what to say. I'd be honored."

"Great! The wedding's March seventeenth, the rehersal is on the fifteenth so be here by then and don't forget to get your uniform dry cleaned."

"Yes mom." he joked.

"Oh shut up."

"Why are you eyes purple?"

"Contacts, I'm just trying out something new." I lied easily.

"Okay."

"Bring Shane too, I miss him."

"Sure thing. Hey Rory?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry about Matt. The kidnapping and everything, I should have seen it coming." he said sadly.

"It's not your fault Luke."

"But I still feel responsible. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah, oh and Jasper?"

"How did you know I was here?" he asked confused.

"I can see you."

"Oh, right. Yes?"

"Take care of her for me."

"Don't worry about her, I intend on it." he promised.

We said our goodbyes and I looged off of my computer, turning around in Jasper's arms to face him. Now that we had set a date and gotten the dresses this was beginning to feel all the more real. I was marrying him and the thought of that made me more happy than I ever expected to be.

"Can you believe that in less than two months we'll be married?" I asked him.

"I can't wait." he replied kissing me softly.

"Who knew that an arranged marraige could actually work out?"

"Alice." he said making me laugh.

"Okay I should have seen that coming."

"What uniform were you talking about?" he asked rapidly changing the subject.

"Right. Luke was an Army Ranger."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"What was his specialty?"

"Black ops, he was a sniper."

I'm not sure what was going on, or if it had been planned, but for some reason tonight Jasper and I had the house to ourselves. I figured it was a setup but I wasn't sure. Currently we were sitting on the couch cuddling while watching a movie and after it was over I decided to get ready for bed.

Jasper and I had fallen into a night time ritual where he would lay with me and we would talk until I finally fell asleep. I really enjoyed our late night conversations as we talked about anything and everything that popped into our heads. I already felt like I knew him, but I also felt like there was more to learn.

"What do you want to be?" Jasper asked me.

"I'm not sure I understand."

"When you grow up, figuratively that is. What do you want to do? What are your dreams?"

"I am grown up." I pointed out. "But I never really thought about it."

"Why not?"

"I guess I just figured that I wouldn't live that long." I admitted.

"Well that's not an issue anymore." he joked. "We have the rest of eternity. If you could be anything in the world what would you choose?"

I thought about his question. He did have a point, I would live until the end of time. If I chose to do so I could try out every profession ever invented. Without even really thinking though I already knew the answer.

"I would like to be a painter." I said resolutely.

"And why is that?'

"I've always loved sketching and painting, it calms me, it centers me and helps me put things into perspective." I explained.


	9. Chapter 9

Time just seemed to fly by and here it was, the day of my wedding. In just a few short hours I would be Mrs. Jasper Whitlock Hale. I was so nervous and excited at the same time. Alice was doing my hair while Rosalie was working on my make up when the door opened and Luke walked in.

"Relax Alice, it's just me." he said as she was about to yell at him.

"Sorry. What is it?"

"I came to give you guys a twenty minute warning."

"Okay now get out! Rory put on your dress, hurry." she ordered.

Alice had been ordering me around all morning but it was better than her murdering me on my wedding day. I quickly stepped into the dress as Rosalie fixed my veil. We walked out into the hallway where Luke was waiting for me.

"You look beautiful." he told me.

"Thanks."

Soon we were marching down the aisle towards my fiance. Carlisle conducted the ceremony as Jasper and I held hands. I stared into his deep eyes and saw his love for me and knew that this was just the beginning.

"Do you , Jasper Hale, take Aurora Marshall, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, through sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Jasper replied with certainty.

"And do you, Aurora Marshall, take Jasper Hale, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, through sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Carlisle said happily.

The reception was amazing and it was time for our first dance as husband and wife. Jasper took my hand and led me to the center of the make shift dance floor in the backyard as a very familiar song started playing. It was To Make You Feel My Love by Garth Brooks.

We didn't really stay at the reception long as Alice was shoving us in the car with our stuff. It didn't take long to get to the airport, but the plane ride seemed to take forever. After seven hours we finally make it to Esme Island. Jasper picked me up bridal style and carried me into the enormous house, not putting me down until we reached a large bedroom. He set me down on my feet gently and kissed me. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist deepening the kiss. As you can imagine our clothes didn't last very long.

"I love you Mrs. Hale." he whispered to me.

"And I love you Mr. Hale."

We ended up making love for three days straight before we were too exhausted to continue. We just laid there in each other's arms enjoying the comfortable silence between us.

"Jasper I think we should head back early." I said the next morning.

"What's wrong Rory?"

"Well I'm not one hundred percent sure but since I have a craving for ribs and oreo ice cream it can only mean one thing."

"But you don't even eat human food anymore." he said confused.

"Which is why we need to talk to Carlisle."

"I guess it's a good thing we never got around to unpacking." he half joked.

We were back in Forks eight hours later. Everyone was worried after I told Carlisle of my suspicions. He said he would do some research. We were now in the back seat of Edward's volvo and when we pulled up to the house Carlisle was on the porch with a book in his hand.

"This can't be good." I said aloud to myself. "What'd you find out?"

"Well it seems that once again you are the exception to the rule. Protectors can bear a full vampire child. It's a way of breeding new protectors. But you can only have one. I haven't figured out why." he exlained.

"How long should we wait to deliver? I can't grow and I'd imagine he can." I said placing a hand on my stomach.

"Not long. Let's get an ultrasound."

"How do you know it's a he?" Jasper asked me as we were walking upstairs to Carlisle's study where he has everything set up.

"Just a feeling."

Carlisle did an ultrasound and sure enough I was pregnant, with a boy I might add. It had only been a few days but he was already nearly out of room

"Uh oh." Carlisle mumbled.

"What?"

"Well it seems he's growing much faster than Renesme did. He's already out of room, we'll have to deliver now."

"Okay." was all I could say.

I swear it had to have been the quickest birth in history. Withing twenty minutes of me agreeing to deliver my son was born. I barely even got to see him before I passed out.

When I awoke Jasper was at my side. I was still out of it and for a moment I couldn't even remember what had happened, then it all came back to me like a tidal wave.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Two weeks, you should see Hayden. He looks eighteen already."

"Who?"

"Our son. I named him while you were sleeping. I hope that's okay. He was growing so fast that we decided he needed a name."

"Yes it's fine. What did you name him again?"

"Hayden."

"Hayden. I like it." I said, then I started to remember. "No!" I screamed jumping out of the bed and running to my closet searching for the box that held the book I had read so many times before. I found it easily and started flipping through the pages.

"Rory? What's wrong?" Jasper asked me but I just ignored him.

I finally found the page I was looking for and fell to the ground crying. Just when everything was going right for me life had to reach out and threaten to take it all away.

"Rory answer me!" Jasper demanded.

"They're going to kill him." I whispered.

"Who?"

"Hayden. They're going to kill our son."

A/N: Once again I can't put the lyrics in here but if you want them let me know and I'll gladly send them to you.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone was in our room at that point trying to figure out what was going on. I guess they heard all my screaming and came running.

"Mom?" a teenager I assumed to be Hayden asked. He looked just like Jasper but he had my purple eyes.

"Hayden." I said wrapping my arms around him. "Renesme, why don't you guys go for a drive?"

"Okay." she agreed looking clearly confused but went along with it anyway. When I was sure they were far enough away I turned to the others with a grim look on my face.

"Rory what's going on?" Carlisle asked me.

"The Volturi, they're going to come for Hayden, and they're going to kill him. I'm afraid there's no talking our way out of this one."

"How do you know?"

I held up the worn leather bound book in explaination. "My mother was also a protectress. She had a gift for prophecies and kept a detailed journal of all of them. When Jasper told me he had named our son Hayden, one particular prophecy came to mind. It reads:

"When the son of the protectress emerges in the world he shall be named Hayden. He shall be the first full vapire to be beared from the womb, and the defender of the human race. The old ones will see him as their greatest threat and try to eliminate him before he can fight for his destiny. The sacrifice of a stragner, Honesty, shall be his only savior."

I stood there while they all stared at me horrified. I wasn't feeling too great about it either but it couldn't be avoided. I held the book out to Carlisle and he took it.

"Why is Honesty capitalized?" he asked.

"It has to be a person or something, I'm not sure."

"We'll get everyone we can, we'll fight." Emmett suggested.

"It's too late for that. We have less than an hour." Alice jumped in.

Just then we heard the front door slam. Renesme and Hayden were back. We filled them in on what was happening, leaving out the part about our certain doom and started making our way to the clearing Alice saw in her vision.

"Hayden." I said pulling him in for a tight hug. "Whatever happens stay behind us. We love you."

"I love you guys too."

"It's time." Alice yelled as the Volturi broke into the clearing, Aro leading them as always.

"Carlisle, old friend, I do wish our visit was a more pleasant one. However, you have broken our rules." he stated .

"What rules have we broken!" Carlisle yelled back at him.

"Why the child of course."

"What of him?"

"He is an abomination, a disgrace to us all."

"What is it he is guilty of?" Carlisle pressed.

"That is not important, what is is that he must die."

"He is innocent! You're just so afraid of something different you would kill him before he can tell you that he means you no harm."

"Enough!" Aro demanded.

And with that the battle began. Aro himself lunged straight for Hayden's throat but was stopped in his tracks. Standing between them was a human girl, of no more than sixteen.

"No!" she screamed and threw her arms into the air, the amulet around her neck glowing brightly. All of a sudden the Volturi were gone, all that remained was a pile of ash as the girl fell to the ground.

We all ran to her. She had no heartbeat but her amulet was still glowing. That's when I realized what it was. It was the amulet of a protectress. Running on pure instinct I took it from around her neck and placed it on mine. The amulet took over, draining my energy quickly. Once it stopped glowing I placed it back around her neck and her heart started beating again. We made our way back to the house, the unknown girl stil unconcious. I sat by her bed for days, waiting for her to wake.

After nine days she finally opened her eyes, startling me. She was frightened, not knowing who I was. She sat up ubruptly and scooted as far away from me as she could without ending up on the floor.

"Do not be afraid." I said softly.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Aurora Hale, but you can call me Rory."

"H - How long have I been out?"

"Nine days. What is your name?"

"Aminah Jackson." she answered quietly.

"Aminah, that means honesty in Arabic."

I told her everything. How we were all vampires, the prophecy, how she had saved all of our lives, and how I had saved hers.

"You risked your life to save me?" she asked disbelieving.

"It was the least I could do after you did the same for my son. Just out of curiosity, why did you?"

"Well my amulet brought me here and I saw all of you, how that man was going to kill him. I couldn't let him do it, I mean hurt your family like that. I've never had a family before and I just followed my instincts." she explained.

"Well Aminah, like it or not you have a family now. You will always be welcomed and accepted here."

"Thank you."

(Epilogue)

It has been three years since the battle with the Volturi and still none of us could explain how Aminah had saved us all. She chose to stay with us and became a part of family, fitting in perfectly.

Today was Hayden and Aminah's wedding day. They fell hard and fast the moment that they officially met. Everyone knew they were destined to be together. I couldn't be happier and neither could Jasper or the rest of our family.

Hayden had stopped aging when he looked around twenty one and because Aminah was a protectress her amulet stopped her from aging as well. Despite the fact that she looked sixteen she was really nineteen.

I know it's pretty cheesy to say that we all lived happily ever after, but it sure seemed to be that way to me. I had my husband, my son, the loving family I had always dreamed of and now a daughter as well. Life couldn't have gotten any better.


End file.
